This application claims priority to Great Britain Patent Application GB 0130422.9 filed on 19 Dec. 2001.
The present invention relates to vehicles, and in particular vehicles including latches operable to releasably secure an associated door in a closed position.
Known vechicles include latch assemblies mounted on vehicle passenger doors for releasably retaining the door in a closed position. In order to open the door, two distinct functions have to be performed. First, the latch has to release the striker. Second, the door has to be moved from its closed position to its open position.
Typically, a door may include an outside unlatching/opening handle which is utilized to perform these two functions. Thus, the handle can be lifted or pivoted relative to the door in order to unlatch the latch and then the same handle is pulled (whilst in its lifted position) so that the door and handle move together to an open position.
The door may also include an inside door handle, typically mounted on a forward part of the door and pulled by an index finger of a vehicle occupant. Pulling of this handle operates to unlatch the latch and then the occupant can use his elbow to push the door open.
In order to close the door from the inside, typically a rigid door pull handle is provided which is distinct from the latch operating handle.
The outside unlatching/opening handle is required to be mechanically connected to the latch in order for it to perform correctly. Furthermore, it has to be ergonomically designed both in shape and position for it to be easily operated by a user. It also has to be designed with aesthetics of the whole vehicle in mind.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved vehicle having fewer components and/or which is easy to manufacture.
The present invention provides a vehicle including at least one door releasably securable in a closed position by a power operable latch. The latch is operable by a remotely operable unlatching mechanism to release the door, and there is no unlatching mechanism provided on an unsecured part of the vehicle when the vehicle has been secured.
Advantageously, this provides for a vehicle which does not require any unlatching handles to be provided on the exterior of the vehicle, especially on the door. This simplifies and reduces the cost of manufacturing since no unlatching handles need be provided, and consequently no connection of an unlatching handle to the latch need be provided. Furthermore, the aesthetic design of the vehicle is no longer restricted by the need for an unlatching handle on the exterior of the vehicle.
Advantageously the present invention provides for a latch assembly of simplified design.